


Established

by heichouo, snowstiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas has the best bed hair, Coconut Shampoo, Coming Out, Dean Cooks, Destiel - Freeform, First Time, Haunting, Hunting, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Vampire Nest, Waffles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-03-03
Packaged: 2018-01-13 02:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1209547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heichouo/pseuds/heichouo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstiel/pseuds/snowstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean needs to come out of the closet. When he does, he needs to style his life around the angel, letting him come on hunts, and just doing normal things</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coconut Shampoo

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fic, leave a comment if you want more!

Dean had been secretly making out with Cas for a while. Sam never asked, and dean didn't care about his opinion. Dean was falling in love with this angel.   
Dean had been thinking about this, after long make out sessions. He needed to tell his brother, and finally come out.  
Dean got up from his way too comfortable memory foam bed, and threw the duvet off of his sweaty body. He made a mental note to take the duvet off now that it was summer. He walked into his connected bathroom, and stripped down. 

  
He climbed into a shower, and out the water on cold. He shampooed his sweaty scalp, massaging the coconut scented suds in. Cas has picked the shampoo, saying he likes the smell of coconuts.   
Dean got out of the shower, dripping wet and draped a towel on his tan skin. He dried himself off, and shook his head to get the remaining dew off of his hair. He walked into his room, and grabbed some boxer-breifs, a comfy black shirt and his favourite jeans. He put on the clothes, and felt the soft fabric of the shirt rub against his back, and had a flash of Cas pushing the muscles of his back while they kissed. Dean shuddered at the pleasuring thought. 

  
He jumped backwards into his bed, wanting to fall asleep on the cushy duvet. He finally got up, after being dazy for half an hour. He threw the duvet off, and stuffed it into his closet. He slowly walked out the door, barefooted and with still damp hair.   
He left his bunker-bedroom to the smell of waffles. Sam and Cas must be cooking. "Hi bitch! It's been a while!" called Charlie from the kitchen. Dean smiled, he had missed his redhead sister he never wanted.   
He saw Cas and Sam sitting at the table, Cas with a pile of waffles soaked in maple syrup and coconut shavings. He had part of a waffle hanging out of his mouth, napkin and fork untouched, and sticky looking hands. Dean laughed at the sight of his boyfriend.

  
Sam was eating with a fork and knife, with waffles covered in fudge. He looked like he was in a pleasant mood, and dean was going to break the news to him right now, in front of Charlie as well. She deserved to know too.  
"Sam," Dean was tensing up, clenching his fists and turning bright red. He inched over to Cas, while all eyes were on him in the room. "Cas and I....." Dean turned a shade of red he didn't think was humanly possible. Dean was opening his mouth, when Cas swallowed and exclaimed outloud "DEAN AND I ARE DATING"  
Sam dropped his fork and waffle, and Charlie gasped.  
"Dean, why are they looking at us weird?"  
Dean whispered to Cas,  
"They thought I liked girls, Cas."  
"But Dean," Cas looked at Dean in a I-know-so way, "from the way you've been saying my name, humans say it like that when they are sexually aroused, right?"  
Everyone looked at Cas, and then Charlie broke the ice by laughing. 

  
"I knew that this was going on the second I heard you talk about Cas, and the way Cas talked about you, Dean. I know when I'm into a girl, I get all moony eyed like this guy right here." Charlie pointed at Cas with a spatula. "Anyways, what do you want on your waffles Dean?"  
Dean couldn't respond as he looked his dumbstruck brother who was staring at Dean weirdly. He looked away for a second to say sprinkles, and when he turned back Sam was still in the same position. "Um, Dean? I knew this was happening. You think I don't know what it's like to be around someone you can't wait to get your hands on? I know the look you give Cas. Me and Jess shared that gaze all the time. I accept you, of course, I just wished you had told me sooner."

  
Cas got up and walked up to behind Dean and kissed him on the neck. Dean loved it when Cas did that. Charlie put the plate of rainbow stained sprinkle covered stack of waffles on the table, and gestured to Sam to leave them alone. He shot a bitch face at Dean, but abandoned his waffles.   
As they left the kitchen, Dean sat down and Cas put his feet in Dean's lap.   
"It felt good to tell them. This must be a new emotion. "  
Dean laughed.   
"Tell me about it. I still haven't gotten used to it, and I've been human my whole life."  
Cas smiled at Dean, and inched his chair closer to Dean. When he got to a more intimate distance, he leaned forward and planted a sticky kiss on Dean. As Dean laughed, Cas out his nose in deans damp hair and breathed in, closing his eyes and smiling.   
"I see you used the shampoo I got you. You smell good now."  
"Oh, and I didn't smell good before?"  
"No, you just smell better. Coconut makes everything better."  
Dean smirked, and proceeded to scarf down his plate of waffles. Cas hugged him from behind, his mouth nuzzled in the curve of Dean's neck. Cas lightly kissed Dean's neck repeatedly until he was done eating his breakfast.   
Dean turned around quickly, and kissed his Angel's sticky lips. He stood them up and pushed him against the kitchen wall. Cas had the best bed hair, all over the place, and fuzzy baby blue pyjamas to match his fuzzy blue socks. Dean broke the kiss to take in the beautiful sight his boyfriend was, the blue of his eyes contrasting with the pyjamas. Cas smiled at Dean, and lovingly kissed him again, this time with more force and looped his arms around deans neck. They tasted each other's mouths, the taste of sprinkles mixing with coconut and maple syrup. 

  
Dean opened his mouth first, Cas just milliseconds afterwards. Dean forced his tongue into the angels mouth, wanting to make this a very intimate kiss. Cas did the exact same, and Dean's hands began to climb up the back of Cas' shirt.   
Cas encouraged this, and put his own hands up the back of his hunter's black shirt. Their back muscles contracted and tingled at the touch of their lovers hands. Dean made a move, moving his hands down to Cas' ass, groping the small thing. Cas groaned in pleasure, loving the calloused hand massaging his butt. Cas wasn't as tall as Dean, so he picked Cas up, Cas' legs wrapped around deans torso.   
They were quite a sight, the two of them pressed against the pale yellow walls of the kitchen/dining room. Both of them were making happy noises loud enough to hear from the next room.

Luckily, Sam was prepared for this and was listening to Rock songs on his new iPod. He was reading the Game of Thrones books, so he could watch the next seasons of the show. He loved it, and was excited for the next book to come out. Dean had thought that he was a nerd, but was accepting of this. 

  
Cas made a nggh noise that would make grown men start crying. Dean wanted to record it and listen to it on repeat forever. Dean was very turned on by this noise, and decided to take his boyfriend into his room.   
He let his boyfriend down, and grabbed his hand, pulling him down the hall. Cas looked confused at first, but then blushed and smiled at Dean. They burst into his room, and slammed the door shut. Dean locked it, just in case Sam or Charlie decided they needed something from the room. 

  
Dean pushed Cas into the bed, and then crawled on top of him. He grabbed the bottom of Cas' pyjama shirt and pulled it over his head. Cas smiled, and complied with the request. Dean smushed his lips on Cas', resulting in a wet sloppy kiss.   
Cas pulled Dean's cotton tight fitting shirt off, and went back to kissing him, tongues entwined. Dean went to pull off Cas' fuzzy blue pants, but Cas turned red and pulled away.   
"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Cas blushed harder.   
"Cas?"  
"Dean, I uh...."  
"What's wrong baby?"  
"I don't......"  
"Is there something wrong...down there?"  
Dean gestured to Cas' crotch.   
"No it's just.... I'm insecure. I'm not ready for this Dean."  
"Oh...it's ok. We can wait."  
"Thanks Dean"  
"Cas you know what?"  
"What Dean"  
Dean laughs at Cas' serious voice, as it is completely out of context as they are half naked, inches away from each others faces. He looks at Cas directly in the eyes, and whispers to him.   
"I love you Cas."  
"I love you too Dean."

 

* * *

 

  
Cas and Dean fell asleep in each others arms, legs entwined and warm bodies pushed together. 11:30 was too early to wake up and eat breakfast for them. Dean was quite the late sleeper when he wasn't on a job. Cas was just happy to be with his boyfriend on a bed, just them alone. Cas had woken up first  
Cas pressed his head into Dean's neck, nuzzling him until he woke up. Dean opened his eyes and stared at the ball of cuteness he had taken as his boyfriend. He smiled at Cas' eyes and the way they lit up. Cas pulled his head back, now aware of dean being awake. Dean kissed Cas, lightly but lovingly. Cas pulled away, but only to ask a question.   
"Did you mean what you said Dean?"  
"Course I did. And I'll say it again. Cas, I love you."  
Dean kissed Cas once more, this time with more force, and this time Cas' mouth opened first. Dean was surprised by this, and blinked his eyes. Cas never went first. Dean opened and Cas' tongue flew inside. Cas pushed his body toward Dean, and Dean loves it. He let Cas take charge, letting him experiment in the kiss and the way he held Dean. Cas put his hands on deans chest, feeling his muscular body. Dean warps his hands around Cas' less tan and muscular body, but it was beautiful and incredibly sexy to Dean. 

  
Cas rolled onto Dean, and sat on him. His ass on deans lap, arms still on his chest, Dean was taken aback at how this was going down.   
"Dean, it's 5:30, we should probably eat."  
Dean laughed, but there was a twinge of disappointment to it. He had thought Cas' changed his mind, but he wasn't going to force him.   
"Ok. Let's go out and talk to everyone. You need some real clothes first."  
Cas blushed.  
"Are you suggesting I wear your clothes Dean."  
"That in fact I am. Get your ass off of me, and pick some clothes from the closet."  
Cas got up, dragging his arms across Dean, and did a kind of a jump/summersault off the bed.   
"Ow"  
Dean giggled a little bit, his partner was nimble and graceful in bed and when on a job, but he couldn't get out of bed without falling over. Cas' bead head was extremely attractive, and Dean did everything he could to not get up and kiss him. Cas picked some jeans, and a white shirt, that were too small for Dean, but looked like they'd fit on Cas.   
Dean was intent on watching from his spot on the bed as Cas put the shirt on. He blushed as he dropped the pants, to reveal boxers with ducks on them. Dean laughed at the site of this. When he recovered from his laugh Cas was already done buckling his jeans.   
"Perfect fit"  
"Dean did you pick these clothes out for me, one day knowing that you'd get me in your bedroom."  
Dean was flustered, Cas has figured him out.   
"Maybe."  
Cas threw Dean his black shirt that he had discarded over the side if the bed. He also grabbed a plaid button down and threw it at Dean head.   
"Put this on too. I look like you but just wearing a white top."  
Dean complied, smiling the whole time he put the shirts on. 

  
It took them a couple more kisses to get them both out the door. They walked to the living room, and Dean turned on the tv. Cake boss was playing, and he was about to change the channel when Cas snatched the remote.   
"I like cake boss."  
Dean smiled, and Cas snuggled up to Dean. Cas smelled like coconut too. Coconut heads. Dean smiled at the thought. He kissed the top of Cas' head, pushing his face into the angels ruffled hair.   
Sam walked into the room, and smiled at them. He was listening to the Who on his sleek iPod. One of his skull candy earbuds was hanging down of his luscious hair. Sam took them out, and plopped his body onto the other side of the couch. Dean and Cas seem unfazed from this, and continued to snuggle.   
Sam was happy about this, Dean FINALLY coming out about Cas. He had suspected things for a while, and had frankly been waiting for it. He was a little upset, seeing that his brother and his best friend had gotten closer, and he was still alone. 

  
It was Cas' turn to cook, which meant PB&Js for everyone. The angel really liked his peanut butter. Charlie would help him, as Cas was surprisingly lazy.   
Charlie walked into the living room, wearing her 'Keep calm and boldly go' shirt. "Cake boss? You're watching this crap? You haven't even finished LOST for Sauron's sake. Dean give me the remote."  
She plopped down in between Sam and Dean. She took the remote from deans outstretched hands and went onto Netflix. She put on the third episode of the first season, as they had only gotten there. Sam was making audible bitchfaces at Dean and Cas. 

  
"So.... Where've you guys been for 5 hours?"  
Dean blushed, as it was hard not to when your brother was asking you if you'd had the sex.   
"Dean and I took a nap together."  
replied Cas, still snuggled up to Dean.   
"Not anything else....?"  
"We were kissing a lot if that was what you were asking Sam. It is a way to show affection, is it not?"  
Now it was Sam's turn to blush.   
"Come on lovebird. Let's make some dinner."  
"Can Dean and me make it? I want to make burgers but don't know how, and Dean says he makes the best burger."  
Charlie smirked at this.  
"Sure. You too have fun."  
Cas grabbed Dean's hand and pulled him through the doorway, towards the kitchen. 

 

* * *

 

  
"I think they're going to work out."  
Sam sighed.   
"What's wrong Sammy. You're never down in the dumps like this."  
"It's just, everyone I even try to get close too dies. In a relationship-y way."  
"Aw Sam, don't worry about that. I'm sure it'll work out."  
"The thing is, I don't know if it ever will."

* * *

  
Cas and Dean ran into the kitchen holding hands, and saw the cleaned up room. Sam was good at cleaning up, and liked it. It just added to the weird things about Sam, like eating salad, and more stuff Dean was just confused about. Cas ran to the fridge, getting out the red meat he had bought the day before.   
"What do I do now Dean?"  
"I just want to order take out."  
"But Dean, I want to make this! We have time!"   
"But then there isn't enough time for this."  
Dean went up to Cas and kissed him and brought his body up against Cas'. He deepened the kiss immediately, and Cas responded very well. They rubbed their bodies against each others, and then Cas groaned.   
"Dean we have to make dinner first."  
"Okay, but only if we can sleep in your room tonight."  
Cas smiled, but got out a frying pan.   
"Sure Dean. Now that your brother and Charlie know, we can do that every night."  
"Let's get dinner cooking then!"  
Dean helps Cas shape the patties, and fry them. Dean sautés onions and makes lava sauce for them while Cas chops vegetables. Dean manages to sneak kisses in between prepping, but Cas is hesitant, like he is saving something. 

  
They assemble the burgers, two each. Dean has his with onions, lava sauce, and lettuce. Cas has his with cheese, onions and tomato. Sam likes his with the smallest burger, lettuce, tomato and arugula, a salad burger as he calls it. Charlie has arugula and onions and lava sauce.   
They sit down at the table far past the normal time they eat. Charlie's and Sam's stomachs are demonstrating the mating call of a whale, but Cas and Dean are ok, from eating vegetables as they cooked. They scarf down the burgers, leaving their bodies stuffed. Sam cleans again, seeing as he likes it. Charlie and Cas grab peanut butter cookies that she had made earlier that week, still a little hungry. Dean just lays back on his seat, staring at his boyfriends face. He admires every curve and dip in his cheeks, the undescribable blue of his eyes, and the cute lips that he longed to kiss. Dean pushed away the fantasies, as it was going to happen tonight. 

Team free will made their way to the living room, to finish their episode of LOST. They ended up finishing the season, and half of the next one. As Sam and Charlie made their way off to their rooms, which were (thankfully) on the other side of the bunker, Cas and Dean snuck off to the angels room. 

  
As Dean locked the door to the pale blue room, Cas shut the blinds to a full moon. The two met up in the middle, and kissed each other and the sight of this would astound anyone, that anyone could love someone as much as the two loved their counterpart. Dean broke the kiss and held Cas' borrowed shirt in his hands.   
"So Cas, you still just want tops off?"  
"No Dean. Let's go further."  
Dean was obviously encouraged by this, slowly devouring Cas mouth. He tasted mint from the angels toothpaste, and the cinnamint from his own. Dean lifted his own shirt off, and discarded it into the floor below him. He threw himself onto the bed and Cas' threw himself on top.   
They kissed passionately, and Cas took his shirt off, now with both of them pressed against each other. Cas reached for Dean's button, and Dean broke the kiss.   
"You sure?"  
"Let's see Dean."

 

* * *

 

  
Dean awoke the next day, still hungover with the bliss he reached with the angel next to him. He turned on his side, only to see a pair of brilliant blue eyes and sex hair looking at him.   
"Wow, last night was incredible."  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did Dean."  
Cas still had his duvet on, so Dean heat-sensitive body was sweaty.   
"I'm going to take a shower."  
Cas smiled back at Dean, and re-adjusted his pillow and closed his eyes.   
Dean began to sit up, but his back and leg muscles ached.   
"You really did a number on me Cas."  
"Hmm..."  
Cas trailed off, clearly still tired. Dean tried to get up again, but winced in the pain. He tried again, this time succeeding. He walked naked into Cas' bright yellow bathroom, closing the door behind. He climbed into the shower, yawning. He turned on the cold water, letting it wash over his achey body.

 

He could get used to more of this.


	2. So get this...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Morning after, Snack Shopping, and The start of a case.

 

 

Dean and Cas had slept together. They didn't repeat the nights actions, seeing as though their asses and legs hurt from the thrusting, limiting their walking and sitting down. The sexual activity was going to be evident throughout their daily actions, Dean's eyes lingering to the lips he kissed, or hands moving to waists, asses or lower. 

 

Charlie had noticed the first, them walking out into the living room with Cas' meagre attempt to fix his hair, and the goosebumps on deans arms and legs from a cold shower. She gasped outloud, blushing and jumping up and down. She giggled, and opened her mouth to scream in glee, but remembered Sam was still asleep. 

 

"So.... I'm taking last night went well then."

 

Dean and Cas blushed, and held Cas' hand. Cas opened his mouth to speak, but Dean spoke for him.

 

"Yeah. It did. Now if you don't mind, I want to sit down. Could you make coffee Charlie?"

 

* * *

Charlie skipped out of the room, even happier than Dean and Cas ever were. She ran into Sam on her way there, and squealed with joy. Sam made a bitch face, seeing as they had placed bets and Sam assured Friday to Sunday, while Charlie had Monday to Thursday. 

 

"Okay bitch, I'll pay you back after breakfast. Want some toast?"

 

"Yeah, Peanut butter please. Black coffee if you're making it."

 

"When do I not? Later."

 

Charlie skipped off to the kitchen, clearly already had a cup or two of coffee before he others had gotten up. 

 

* * *

 

Sam walked into the living room, where Dean was laying down on the couch, Cas' head on Dean's chest. The two were clearly closer since the events of last night, and Sam was going to have as much fun as he could with the pair. 

 

"So, you guys have fun last night?"

 

Sam's energy filled every corner of the room. He smirked at the couple laying on the couch.

 

"It went very well Sam. Dean and I had sex, it was heaven...well not at all actually, better, although now my body aches."

 

Dean started laughing at Cas' response, knowing that Sam would try to ease it out of them, not get an answer this straight forward. Cas head rose and fell forward to the laughs, which seemed to echo in Sam's head, out of Dean. Cas didn't understand, Sam had asked a question and he answered as briefly as he could. 

 

Sam started gawking, clearly not expecting this answer but it was still funny. He was happy his brother found love, as he never had good days. Sam walked over to his laptop that was left unplugged overnight on the coffee stained coffee table. He opened it to see all of his news sites had red flashing lights, there were strange cases everywhere. He picked two at random, one that seemed to be a haunting and the other a vampires' case. 

 

"Dean, so get this. In Seattle, Washington there is a bunch of teenagers, no big surprise there, have been going missing every year, a week from today. They all of course try to stay the night at an abandoned mineshaft. In Butte, Montana people at the hospital are being drained. They have no blood left, then they shrivel up. Possible vamp is out and about. So which case do you want?"

 

Dean looked at Cas, and then sat up so his head was in Dean's lap. 

 

"What do you want to do Cas."

 

"I want to go to Butte. I don't like small spaces."

 

"Butte it is!"

 

Sam smiled, the pair were moving forward at a steady pace, and could possibly take a case together. Dean was in perfect shape, could hit a moving target from 150m, at bulls-eye. Cas was better at a knife, from years of using an angel blade. They were both perfectly capable, and would kill the vamp, if not multiple ones, within a week.

 

Sam would take Charlie, she needed the experience and a simple haunting would help her. She was great at shooting, which she proved when the wicked witch and Dorothy came along. She was also a great person to be around, and Sam could read without being teased by Dean. 

 

* * *

 

Cas decided that the snacks they had at the bunker wouldn't suit their road trip. Dean objected, saying that he liked stale pretzels and month old triscuts. And of course Cas wanted to go to the gourmet organic store, where the price of everything was triple price what it was in a regular mart. 

 

Dean packed clothes for two weeks, just in things went off course, their usual back-up plan. He grabbed his half empty bottle of lube too, seeing as him and Cas would share a room. He zipped up his dull blue duffel bag. All blues seemed dull since Cas came around. He slung it over his shoulder, and walked to the garage.

 

Dean and Cas would take the impala, Sam and Charlie would take her yellow buggy.

He chucked his duffel in the backseat of his baby, and then walked back into the maze of hallways the bat-cave had. 

 

* * *

Cas had probably thought too much about the trip. He packed a raincoat, a sweatshirt, pants, a suit, his trench-coat, 4 blue ties, 2 pairs of plain blue jeans, a pair of pyjamas, a weeks worth of boxers, and 5 white shirts. He put in 2 full bottles of lube, because you could never have too much. He grabs his toiletries, a razor and coconut shampoo. He assumed the motel, or perhaps a nice hotel, that they were going to stay at had toothpaste and toothbrushes. 

 

Cas filled a rolly-bag and small backpack, which carried his toiletries and trench-coat. He grabbed his bags, which were fairly heavy, and walked out of his room. He dragged the rolly bag on the floor, having it numb over stairs. He bumped into Dean halfway there, and he took Cas' backpack. They hauled the stuff inside, said their goodbyes, and drove out of the bunker. 

 

* * *

 

 

Cas sat in the front seat, never being able to do that with Sam. Dean drove, but let Cas pick the tunes. Cas chose 80s pop, which Dean happy about, seeing as he listened to that station when Sam wasn't in the car. He needed a break sometimes from classic rock. Mad World by Tears for Fears played, and Dean sang along to every word. Cas was surprised, but eventually sang along, their voices complimenting each others. 

Dean drove up into the parking lot of Whole Foods, parked in the spot closest, and let Cas out. 

 

"But Dean, you have to help me choose snacks! I'll choose dried fruit if you don't come with me."

 

"Fine. Let's get some peanut butter filled pretzels."

 

The pair held hands and walked across the parking lot. Cas grabbed a basket, and attempted to drag Dean but he had stopped. 

 

"The building SMELLS of hipster. Do I have to go in there?"

 

"Yes you do. Dried Fruit."

 

Dean sighed, and allowed Cas to bring him in. His mouth dropped at the sight of all the produce, and squeezed the hand of his angel. The place smelled good, and the pair rushed over to the snack aisle. 

 

There had to be 150 different kinda of chips and pretzels. Some with fillings or coatings but most were plain. Cas had to grab Dean's hand to get him from being paralysed there. Cas grabbed some chocolate covered potato chips, while Dean got the chunky peanut butter filled spicy pretzels. They went to the drink aisle afterwards and got a six pack of beer from a brewery Dean liked, and two bottles of handcrafted root beer. 

 

They went to the register, and the cashier was a pastel goth girl with a nose ring. She looked pretty liberal, so they held hands and walked over. She smiled at them, as Cas looked at the gum selection. 

 

"Dean why are there so many different kinds of mint gum. Does a person even need this much gum. I don't understand Dean. Can I get one of each?"

 

Dean laughed, and let Cas grab a pack of each. Dean grabbed himself a peppermint patty, his favourite chocolate.The cashier, 'Marcy' from her name-tag, smiled and asked questions as to how long they've been together, normal friendly stuff. 

 

"About 3 months tomorrow."

 

Dean replied, having memorized the date they had first kissed, and every detail about it. 

 

* * *

 

It was a rainy cold afternoon, and Dean was driving. Cas hadn't gotten the hang of it yet, driving, he used to just fly everywhere. The trip was going to be 18 and 1/2 hours, so it was going to be a long drive. They were going to power through it, so they could stop the vampire from killing again. Cas pressed his hand up against the cold and quickly fogging glass, with his mouth stuffed full of mint gum.

 

"dwn wy dse te gls fgg p?"

 

Dean laughed, and smirked as he spoke.

 

"Cas I cant understand a thing you're saying. Spit out your gum and I'll answer your question."

 

Cas spit out the ball of gum that was in his mouth. It was really gross to watch. Dean looked disgusted, but got over it. Cas wrapped the ball up and put in the empty chocolate-covered potato chip bag they were using for trash.

 

"I said, Dean, why does the glass fog up?"

 

"The heat from inside the car reacts to the cold of the outside, making the glass fog up. Remember February? You breathed and it made a cloud? That is what's happening outside."

 

"Oh."

 

Cas turned on the radio, onto Classic Rock, and ACDC played Back in Black. This was one of Dean's favourite songs, and he sang to the words. Cas watched his boyfriend sing, loving the stubble that covered his jaw. He watched the Green eyes look at the empty road in front of them, while he went 90 miles an hour. At this rate they'd be there by 9:00.

 

* * *

They'd gotten there at 10:00.

 

There was traffic heading into town, probably caused by the rain. They had also stopped for coffee, as Dean was feeling groggy. They checked into their motel. They had gotten a room with a king size bed, and dragged their bags in.

 

They kissed as they stumbled into the room, throwing the bags in the corner and Dean grabbed Cas and they both fell back onto the bed.

 

"Ugh. That was one trip. I am so tired."

 

Cas sat up and took deans jacket off. He smiled as he did it, and Dean's skin tingled at the touch of the ex-angel's hands.

 

"Too tired for this?"

 

Cas climbed on top of dean, sitting on him. He kissed him, which Dean groaned into.

 

"Okay, maybe not to tired for that."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi you guys. The next chapter will be all about Sam and Charlie. I hope you guys like this chapter.


	3. A long lost friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Charlie check into their hotel, run into a old friend, and start on the case.

"Charlie."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Your car is really short."  
  
Sam's head was scraping the top, Charlie's buggy being to small to fit his moose size body. Charlie laughed at this, her being only 5'5 to Sam's 6'4. She fit fine, and loved her car.  
  
"Figure it out. We only have 15hrs to go!"  
  
Sam groaned. This was going to be a VERY long trip. He grabbed out A song of Fire and Ice, and continued from his page. He never got carsick so this would help him pass the time.

* * *

  
  
They switched places at the 3/4 mark, and Sam was incredibly impressed with how long Charlie lasted. She yawned, and got into the backseat. It was pitch-black outside, and raining cats and dogs. Sam slept most of the way, having adjusted to doing that after a childhood of practice. He was well rested and ready to drive. He got behind the wheel of Charlie's yellow car, and they were off.

 

* * *

  
Just as they pulled into the driveway of the roadside motel, the sun came up. The rain had faded into a drizzle. Sam turned on the radio, on this wonderful Tuesday. Heat of the Moment played.  
  
"No, not this again..."  
  
He quickly turned it off, remembering mystery spot. Charlie grumbled awake.  
  
"Hey..... Plug in my iPod."  
  
Sam grabbed the black iPod from her outstretched hand and put on the first playlist: 'Waking up"  
  
Walking on sunshine played. Charlie smiled, this was her favourite song. She got up from her nest, to face a laughing Sam.  
  
"That's some bedhead Charlie."  
  
"Shut up bitch."  
  
She glanced at her reflection in the side mirror, she really did have some crazy hair.  
  
She did her best to straighten in, while Sam has his superpowers of just being able to run his hands through his hair and it be brushed. Sam laughed again, happy to finally be in Seattle.  
  
"I'll Check in."  
  
"Thanks Sammy....."  
  
Sam got out of the car, ready to stretch his legs. That car was way to small for his body.  
  
He grabbed his laptop bag which carried his laptop (duh), a Song of Fire and Ice (in which everyone had died), and his dad's journal. Dean had left it behind. Sam sighed at his brother, and... his new boyfriend.  
  
He went through the turnstile doors, to be greeted with a turned head at the lobby desk. The man was really short and had a lollipop in his mouth. He hit the bell, and the man didn't turn. Sam hit the bell again, this time impatiently. The man turned around with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Hello Sammy."  
  
It was Gabe. Gabriel.

 

* * *

 

 

Sam nearly collapsed. He believed that Gabe was dead. He SAW the burnt angel wings on the floor. He stood over the body, fell to his knees, and just started bawling. The scorch marks still fresh, burning Sam's shirt, jeans and lips. He held the limp body of the archangel, crying and kissing his forehead and whispering that it would be okay promising that he would find a way to revive him. The had kissed before, on one of the Tuesdays Sam experienced at Mystery Spot. Another earlier that evening, when Gabe said goodbye, giving Sam the DVD. Sam's more recent kisses had paled in comparison to the Mystery Spot kiss. The memories of lip biting and tongues entwining filled Sam's mind as he held the dying angel. His last memories would be of Sam.

Sam flashed back to reality, realizing that there were tears running down his face. He dropped his bag and ran up to Gabriel. He felt warm and safe, his head against Sam's chest, low at that. Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam, and cried into him. Gabe had planned this to be happy, but his relationship with Sam had been to damn emotional. He was the angel dying in Sam's arms, and he really had no explanation for what happened.

Charlie walked in through the doors, after she had really woken up which wad about 15 minutes later. The men were still hugging, crying. She decided to actually check in at the reception, while the guys hugged it out. They got two rooms, Charlie thought she would try to get some action while they were here, and she sensed that there was a spark in between Sam and the guy he was hugging. She cleared her throat, dragging the bags on the floor. They broke the hug, both puffy red eyed.

"So. Who's this Sammy?"

"Charlie, this is Gabriel."

"THE Gabriel? I thought he was dead!"

"Well I'm not dead now sweetheart. Anyway, who are you?"

"Charlie. Charlie Bradbury. Ive got keys, I got you guys a separate room, cause I KNOW there is some unresolved stuff between you to. I can smell it."

 

Sam and Gabriel blushed, but took the key. There was a little un-resolved tension between them.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean woke up, his arms and legs tangled in Cas' own. Cas was already awake, as he normally was. Blue eyes staring into his own, a soft jawline and extremely kissable 


End file.
